A Different Way to Save the World
by silent writer 971
Summary: Batman/Superman/X-men crossover. After losing the public’s trust Superman’s sole focus became getting it back. However, in doing so he focus a dark secret on to his 15 year-old cousin Kara, one she should not have to bare. Once night when things become
1. Chapter 1

I remember seeing and old (1990's) Superman carton where Superman gets brain washed and attacks a military base and it got me thinking. Don't expect regular updates, but I promise that next chapter will give more information about what happened to get Kara into the shape she is in now. Please review or I will think no one is reading and I wont continue. Also if you don't like it then offer constructive criticism, or leave. As I told one of my friends once I write to make the voices in my head stop and for reviews. They are such a cheap ego buster.

Oh and I don't own the rights to any characters or recognizable items or fictional places in this story.

Warnings: Abuse, talk of abuse, talk of rape I think that's it if I missed something please let me know.

Chapter 1: Just One Night

Kara stumbled up the steps to the front door of the manor. She was soaked, her breathing was ragged and her entire body ached, but most of all she was terrified. Terrified that the one who hurt her would find her and bring her back. Luckily the front porch light was always on; she raised her hand trying to draw energy from it but only succeeded in gaining enough energy to get her breathing under control. She could not wait until the next morning when the sun would come up and she could get all the energy she wanted. She knocked on the door knowing that both of the house's occupants would be up at the late hour. After waiting only a few seconds she knocked again. It was so cold and raining she just wanted in. Not daring to speak just yet she grabbed the handle and much to her shock the door opened. She slipped in and looked around trying to find the person who had opened the door. Not finding anyone she shut and locked the door before calling out. "Bruce! Alfred!" She looked around the house was dimly lit and silent. Kara called again making her way to the silver closet and the bat cave. "Bruce? Alfred? Anyone? Please…" arriving at the silver closet she found the door to be closed but a quick twist of her wrist and push had the door open. After closing the door behind her she moved the revolving door and entered the top of the bat cave. "Hello," she called.

"Who there?" a voice answered from below.

"It's just me," Kara said rounding the final turn then stopping as she surveyed the room. "Kara, Kara Kent." She saw Batman leaning over a table covered with varies maps of the city, while Alfred dusted the other bat suits.

"Supergirl? Are you alone?" Batman asked walking around the table and up to her.

"Yes," Kara replied.

"How did you get in?" Alfred asked.

"The front door was open, and then I forced the silver door open."

"I'm sorry sir," Alfred said, "I was sure that door was locked. I'll go lock it now."

"I already did," Kara replied her teeth chattering from the cold.

"You're soaked," Batman replied, "Does Superman know you are here?"

"No," Kara answered, "we had a fight. I had to leave. Please let me stay the night here. I'll go in the morning. Please just one night. Please." Just one night, Kara thought. If I have one night of rest I will be ready to train with Kal-el tomorrow.

Batman started to say no but something about Kara tonight, the way her eyes seemed hollow, and full of terror and pain, stopped him. Before he could say anything, however, Alfred stepped up. "I think before any decisions are made Miss Kent needs a change of clothes."

"Yes Alfred, I agree. Kara, why don't you give Alfred your coat and I'll try and find something dry for you, ok?"

Kara simply nodded and peeled off her coat, revealing multiple bruises and cuts on both arms. Both men gasped "Kara what happened."

Kara hung her head in shame, "I couldn't keep up," she whispered.

"Keep up?" Batman asked taking her right arm to survey the damage. There were bruises on top of bruises and bruises of different ages all up the fifteen-year-old girl's arm. "Who did this?" he asked. She was kryptonion, as far as he knew the only things that could hurt her were kryptonite and other kryptonions. Her injuries did not look like she had been near kryptonite and the only other kryptoian on the planet was…

"It was my fault," Kara said breaking his thoughts. "I was not strong enough."

"Strong enough?" Alfred asked Kara just shivered leading Batman to believe that she might not simply be cold but be going into shock.

"Kara," Batman asked placing his hand on her shoulder, "did your cousin do this to you?" Kara flinched at the contact and nodded. He was shocked he had heard rumors that Superman had changed but never thought that he would be abusing his own cousin.

"Please," Kara begged, "please don't go after him. He will hurt you! Please stay away from him!"

Batman was stunned. Not go after him? How else was he going to help her? He had been planning on having Alfred treat her and put her to bed while he left to have words with Superman that night. But then, noticing her deathly pale face and now constant shivering, he changed is mind. She needed him now, Superman would have to wait. "Ok I won't go talk with him tonight. But you are going upstairs and let us treat you now. Deal?"

"You won't go after him tomorrow morning either?" Kara asked.

Batman shook his head, this girl was smart. "Fine, now go upstairs with Alfred I'll be up in a minute."

"Come miss," Alfred said, "let us get you warmed up." Kara nodded and allowed her self to be guided by Alfred up the stairs and into a warm guest room.


	2. Chapter 2

Same warnings as before and I still don't own anything.

Chapter 2 Not just a fight

"Here we are Miss," Alfred he said once they finally arrived. "Why don't you sit down on the bed and I'll see if I can find you something to change into."

"Thank you Alfred," Kara said as she sat down and drew a blanket around her.

Alfred returned a few seconds later, "I'm afraid that I could not find any clothes for a young woman such as you, but I do have this," he said handing her a grey tank top undershirt and grey briefs, at least they were dry.

"Thank you," Kara said taking the offered clothes.

"That door," Alfred said, "leads to the bathroom you can change in there. Take as much time as you need. By the time you are finish Master Bruce should be here to look at you injures." Kara nodded and headed off to the bathroom.

Once Kara closed the bathroom door Bruce walked into the bedroom carrying a large first aide kit. Setting the kit on the bedside table he looked over at Alfred whom had finished turning down the bed. Neither man spoke as they waited for Kara to finish changing, both wondering how bad her injuries were. But neither of them were prepared for what they saw when Kara exited the bathroom. Bruises and well as various cuts lined her legs, looking closely Bruce could see that some of them were still bleeding. "My God," Bruce muttered upon seeing her battered form, "Clark did this?" Kara just nodded, her hands tightening around the wet clothes she had taken off.

Alfred stepped up to her and held out his hand, "Let me take those wet clothes Miss. I will have them clean and dried for tomorrow."

"Thank you," Kara said shivering as she handed over the clothes.

"Here now," Alfred said taking her elbow gently in his other hand, "why don't you sit down on the bed and let us treat your injuries."

"Thanks," Kara said but pulled away, "I'm fine. Really. In the morning, when the sun comes, I'll be good as new."

"That's assuming you live that long," Bruce said taking a step towards the visibly frightened young girl. "We are not going to hurt you, Kara. Please let us clean and bandage your wounds. You will sleep better if you are not in pain. Please sit on the bed."

Kara looked the two men then at the bed; she just wanted to be left alone. "I don't want to get blood on the sheets."

"Kara I can buy new ones. Please sit." Reluctantly Kara crossed the room and sat down. "Ok now," Bruce said sitting next to her, "Kara, are you wearing a bar?"

Kara shook her head startled that was not a question she thought that he would ask. "Y-yes," she replied.

"Good I want to look at your back and chest and I did not want to embarrass you more than necessary ok?" Kara nodded her head and looked at the floor but said nothing. "Ok," Bruce said angling Kara slightly away from him, "I'm going to let up your shirt so I can see your back alright?" Kara nodded again and shivered.

"Here child," Alfred said placing a blanket over her legs. "This should help keep you warm."

"Thank you," Kara replied as she pulled the blanket up and tucked it under her chin.

Once the blanket was wrapped around the front of her Bruce lifted her shirt to survey the damage. This time he did not say anything he just shook his head. Her back was covered with welts, cuts, and bruises all of different sizes and ages but the worse thing was a long, deep cut running from her left shoulder blade to what looked to be about eight inches down her back. "Kara," he asked gently, "how did you get that cut in your back?"

"I fell against a table." Kara muttered looking down at the floor.

"Fell?" Bruce pushed.

"Was pushed." Bruce sighed and got off the bed. After wrapping the blanket around her so that he could have access to her front he gently lifted her shirt. Luckily her stomach and chest looked more like her arms, mostly bruises. After pulling her shirt back down he reached into the first aide kit and pulled out a poloride camera. Kara eyed the camera nervously but kept quite. "Kara," Bruce said, "I hate to do this but I need to take some pictures of your injuries before I treat them."

"Why?" Kara asked not looking at him.

"Because if I'm going to keep you safe I need proof that you've been hurt."

"I don't want others to see me like this," Kara said.

"Kara have you ever seen a camera like this before?" Bruce asked. He had forgotten that though she had mastered the English language and had learned enough to return to school at the same grade level as her peers she did not have the experience level of a normal fifteen year old; she only had two years worth and many gaps on her knowledge. "This," he explained, "is called a poloride camera. It takes pictures and develops then on piece of paper. Here let me show you, Alfred if you don't mind?"

"Of course not sir," he replied as he stood straight and still and let Bruce take a picture of him. Once the picture shot out of the camera Bruce handed it to Kara.

"It's blank," she said.

Bruce chuckled, "Wait a minute," he said. Kara looked back at the picture and could see Alfred starting to come into focus.

"Cool," she said handing the picture back.

"Yes it is, and no one else gets to see it. I want to take pictures of your injuries and then I will put them somewhere safe until they are needed, okay?

"Okay," Kara said.

"Okay," Bruce said standing, "why don't you stand in the center of the room okay and close your eyes."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Trust me it will be easier on you ok." Kara nodded and did as she was asked. Bruce worked as quickly as he could only stopping to ask her to take her shirt off so he could get her back and chest, he wanted to get her warm and in bed as soon as possible. "Ok Kara," he said when he took his last picture, "I want you to put your shirt on and lay on your stomach on the bed." Kara quickly complied but as she was lying down she asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

"I have some creams that reduce bruising and clean cuts. I want to use it on you to heal your injuries if you let me."

"But I'm krytonian, it might not work on me."

"Well we can try it and find out," Bruce said. "There is no kryptonite in any of the creams so you do not have to worry about that, ok?"

"Ok," Kara said trying to cover a yawn, both men knew she was exhausted and were surprised she was still functioning.

"Okay Kara," Bruce said, "I'm going to clean your cuts and then apply the bruise cream. I want to warn you now that the first may sting and the second is cold, but you are safe here alright?" Kara just nodded and hid her face in a pillow.

"Would you like to hold my hand?" Alfred offered.

"No," Kara replied, "I'll break it."

"Ah, well then, what if I just rest it on your shoulder then?" Kara nodded, and then flinched as Bruce started on her legs. No one spoke as Bruce started at the bottom of her battered legs and worked his why up first wiping the blood away and applying the cleaning cream and then again with the bruise cream. Once he was finished with the back of her legs had had her roll over so he could repeat the process on the front of her legs.

"Ok Kara," he said once he finished her legs and was drawing the covers up over them. "Tell me, do you normally sleep on your stomach or your back?"

"My back," Kara asked confused.

"Okay then, I'm going to have to ask you to roll over one more time and let me treat your back and then finish with your front all right?"

"Yes," Kara replied she was now half asleep and wanted nothing more than for this to be over so she could be all sleep.

"Ok Kara I'm going to start now," Bruce said as he reached to pull down her underwear.

"Stop!" Kara cried now fully awake and trying to get away, "What are you doing? Stop! No!"

"Kara! Kara relax! Calm down! I'm sorry, I should have warned you. I just need to see if your bottom needs treated, ok? I'm very sorry. I'm not going to hurt you, understand?" Kara nodded and stopped fighting but did not relax until Bruce had finished and replaced her underwear. "Kara," Bruce asked as he pushed up her shirt, "did Clark ever rape you?"

"Rape?" Kara asked confused.

"Did he ever force you to have sex with him?"

"Sex?"

Bruce shook his head, "Did your cousin ever take your underwear off and touch you between your legs?"

"No, why would he do that?" Kara asked.

Bruce just let out a breath he did not realized he was holding. "I don't know why some people do that Kara. I'm just glad Clark never did it to you." Kara accepted his answered and relaxed again, Bruce worked in silence until he came to the long gash on her shoulder. "Kara," he asked and he started to treat the wound. "When did Clark start doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"When did Clark start hurting you?"

"When I could not keep up with him anymore."

Bruce shook his head, this child did not even understand what had been done to her. "When did he start training you like this?"

"After the attack on the military base," Kara replies then as if a dam broke started telling then everything. "He said that we need to earn the public's trust back and the only way to do that would be to protect them and to do that we need to be stronger. I tried to keep up with him at first but he keep pushing and pushing. I go to school, I come home, we train till dinner then I do homework until he decides we need to train some more. Sometimes," Kara said tears forming in her eyes, "he comes into my room in the middle of the night and pulls me out of bed for training. He says we need to be ready to fight in situations where we can't get more energy from the sun when we need it. We have to be stronger. But I can't keep up. I can't, I try, and try, but it is never good enough. Today he was gone all day, I don't know where, but when he came home I was already in bed. He came in my room grabbed me and through me down the stairs. That how I got that cut on my back, I hit my aunt's table. Then he grabbed me and took me back to my room said since I was so tired we could train in there then I could go to bed. Then he kept drilling me and drilling until I could not stand up away more. The whole time he kept telling me to fight back, I tried but I couldn't. I'm not strong enough not quick enough. After he left me I gathered what energy I could and came here."

"Oh Kara," Bruce said taking her into his arms and letting her cry. By the time she finished talking none of them had a dry eye.

"I'm sorry," Kara said pulling away, "I know I should not trouble you with this. You have so much to deal with, you don't need my problems. Thank you for treating me," she added as she looked down and noticed that Bruce had finished not only her back but her stomach and chest while she had been talking.

"Kara," Bruce said taking both of her hands in his, "you are not a trouble. My job is to help people, whether it is out on the streets or in my own house. Also, and more importantly, you are my friend and I don't want any of my friends hurt. Now I'm not sure what's going to happen but I promise you I'm going to find a way to keep you safe. Understand?" Kara simply nodded. "Good. Now I want you to lie back down and go to sleep we will figure things out in the morning. But I want you to promise me that you will stay here in the morning and not go back home, got it? Neither of us is going to Smallville until we talk in the morning understand?"

"Yes sir," Kara replied laying back in the bed.

"Good," Bruce said. "Now do you need anything?"

"No sir.

"Good, now I'm going to turn off the light, and sit here until you fall asleep, alright?" he said taking one of her hands in his.

"All right," Kara said as she closed her eyes and started to drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

Approximately Two Years Earlier

When Superman first heard that his cousin had woken up from her long cryogenic freeze he was both excited and nervous. He was excited that she had survived the approximately 35 year long freeze and the trip to Earth and that she might be able to tell him more of what happened to his home planet but he was also nervous. He thought he was prepared for anything as far as her powers were concerned. But he found he was not prepared to see his cousin floating horizontally in the air right up against the ceiling.

"Kara," he called, "what are you doing?"

Instead of Kara answering Doctor Livingston, whom had been his private and secrete doctor for years answered. "Superman, good you are here, the nurse said that she floated up there about five minutes ago and has refused to come down."

Superman looked at the doctor and then back at his cousin, "You know Doc she may simply not understand what you are saying. Kara." He said trying again to get his cousin's attention.

"Jor-El?" she asked confused as why her uncle was there and not her father or mother.

"No," the Superman said holding out his hand and beckoning her to come to her. "Kal-El."

"Kal-El?" she repeated slowly trying to place him. She slowly lowered herself from the ceiling and looked at Kal-El. What was going on?

"Kara, do you know where you are?" Superman asked, but Kara just looked at him, not understanding a word he said. "How is she Doctor?" Superman said asked as his cousin lightly traced the "S" on his uniform as if trying to remember something long forgotten.

"Physically, she is as healthy as you are, but we have not been able to test her mental state. Kara," he said trying to gain her attention, "can you tell me how old you are?" Kara simply stared at him confused. Trying again he asked, "Kara, can you tell me what your father's name is?" Again Kara made no reply. "Kara, can you tell me where you were born?" Kara gave no reply but looked at Superman as if she expected him to provide some explanation to what was going on. "Unfortunately," the doctor continued, "there are not a lot of tests we can do until right now. We don't know if it is simply a language barrier or something more."

"What do you suggest?"

"Extensive therapy, focusing on teaching her English, as well as other skills she will need."

Superman looked down at his young cousin. She reminded him of a very young child, frightened and confused with no way of communicating with them but trusting him to keep her safe. He shook his head, locked on a military base was not where she needed to be. "No," he finally said.

"No?" The doctor was stunned, "She needs help she needs someone to teach her how to communicate, how to function."

"She is functioning. I'm not leaving her here for you and your co-workers to turn into some kind of super weapon. I'm taking her home."

The doctor walked over and shut the door making sure no one could hear their conversation. "Clark, come on, how long have to know me? You really think I would try and turn her into some kind of weapon? I thought you knew me better than that."

Superman sighed, "I do. I know you wouldn't, but I'm sure some of your colleagues would love to get their hands on her."

"Ok let's put that argument aside for a moment. Do you have the time to teach and take care of her and be Superman and Clark Kent all at the same time?"

As Clark thought about it they heard a glass break looking over at Kara they saw that she had grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table and had crushed it in her hand. Luckily none of the glass had cut her skin but they could tell she was very confused by what had happened. "I've already contacted my parents. They have agreed to take her in. They have more expertise raising Krytonian children."

The doctor nodded his head. "I'll go make the arrangements. Quietly" he added as he headed out the door.

Clark nodded as he picked up the pieces of the glass. "Ok Kara, I'm guessing you want something to drink?" As He finished speaking he looked up to see Kara reaching for the glass water picture on the table. Moving quickly he dropped the glass in the waste basket and pulled her arms back from the picture. "No," he said. Kara struggled in his arms for a moment then relaxed. Clark looked around the room and saw a stack on small paper cups in the bathroom. He sat Kara down on the bed then zipped into the bathroom and back before she had a chance to move. "Sit," he said and gently pushed her back on the bed as she tried to get up. He then poured her a cup of water and handed it to her. Kara promptly took the cup smashing the cup and forcing the water up and over the sides. Superman sighed, threw the destroyed cup in the trash and poured another cup of water. "Here," he said handing the cup to her again, "hold it gently." Kara reached out to grab the cup again but Superman pulled it away. "Gently," he said taking Kara's wrist in his hand and lightly holding it. "'Gently' not 'hard,'" when he said 'hard' he tightened his grip on Kara. Not enough to hurt her but enough that she could feel the difference. After repeating his actions he then offered the cup back to Kara. This time Kara was able to take the cup and not smash it. "Good girl," Superman said once she had finished her water.

"Good job," the doctor said he had been watching from the door way, "maybe you can do this after all."

"She just needs to adjust to life on this planet. When can I take her home?"

"Now if you like, but I would like you to check in with me once a week so that I can keep track of her progress."

"Yes of course Doctor," Superman said as he grabbed his cousin and started for the open window. "Well if there is nothing else I would like to thank you doctor and wish you a good day." With that he grabbed his cousin and flew out the window.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. And also I don't know the layout of Wayne Manor or Kent Farm so I just made stuff up. Thanks for reading, enjoy.

**What to do**

Once Kara was a sleep both men returned the unused supplies to the first aide kit and left the room. Once in the hallway Bruce was the first to speak. "I had heard that he had changed, I just had no idea it was this bad."

"He wants to regain the people's trust as soon as possible." Alfred said, "But it seems that he has forgotten that he needs to regain Kara's trust as well. We can't send her back there he'll kill her."

"I know," Bruce replied, "but it is one thing to remove an abused child from a home, it is quite another to remove Supergirl from Superman's care. What's more she does not even know she is being abused."

"Well," Alfred said, "it seems there is nothing more we can do tonight. I suggest that we all get some rest."

Bruce nodded, "Yes, going on patrol with her here probably is not the best idea."

"Do you think that he will come here?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not sure," Bruce answered, "I'll make sure the alarm is set but if he comes there is not a lot we can do."

"Well then unless there is anything else you require, I think I will retire for the evening."

"I have a few items I need to look over first," Bruce answered, "but I can handle it myself. Good night Alfred."

"Good night Master Bruce."

******

The next morning Kara woke up confused, disoriented, and weak. Her bedroom on the Kent farm was on the south side of the house so the sun was always shining in her room. This room, she guessed, was on the west side of the house and had little sun entering it. She noticed that at some point while she was sleeping Alfred had placed a change of clothes for her at the end of the bed. She grabbed them and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Once finished and changed she left the bathroom and found Bruce standing in the doorway waiting for her.

"Good morning, how are you this morning?" Bruce asked entering the room.

"Morning," Kara replied but as she took a step towards him she was hit by a wave of dizziness that caused her to start to sway.

"Whoa," Bruce said as he reached out and grabbed her.

"I need sun light," Kara replied.

"Sorry Kara," Bruce said picking her up in his arms and gently putting her down on the bed.

"Why not?" Kara cried, she felt miserable can could not understand why he was denying her the one thing that would help her feel better.

"It's raining," Bruce explained picking up the first aide kit and setting it on the table next to her bed. "The sun is hidden right now. Will you be okay for a few hours? It supposed to stop raining after lunch, but if you need the sun now I can drive you somewhere."

"I think I'll be alright for now," Kara replied. "The lack of sun will not kill me; it just makes me very weak and tired."

"Okay then," Bruce said sitting on the bed, "while we wait for Alfred to bring breakfast up for you, why don't we talk about what we are going to do next while I check your bandages, alright?"

Kara was apprehensive at first, but gave a quick nod.

"Kara," Bruce asked as he started to change her bandages, "what happened at the base?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kara snapped turning her face away from Bruce.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, where had that come from he wondered. "I'm just trying to figure out how this all started. I know that Clark was attacking the base before you showed up. Why weren't you with him?"

"Because I was not under the same mind control he was," Kara replied. "I was in school. When the principal made the announcement that Superman was attacking the teachers all turned on the TV to watch. I asked to go to the bathroom and snuck out. By the time I changed and arrived at the base the military had already constructed and fired some kind of short rang missile that scattered kryptonite was detonated. We were both hit and knocked to the ground."

"Then what happened?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know about Clark but they ran some tests on me."

"Tests, what kinds of tests?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kara snapped again. "I want to go home."

"I can't let you do that," Bruce said as he finished changing the last bandage and put the supplies away. Most of her wounds had healed enough over night to no longer need a bandage. There were only a few injuries that still worried him.

"Why not?" Kara asked.

"Kara do you know what 'abuse' is?" Bruce asked as he pulled the covers back over Kara.

"That's when parents beat their kids, but what does that have to do with me?" Kara answered.

"Kara 'abuse' is the mistreatment of anything not just people." Bruce explained, "Kara, Clark has been abusing you. I can't let you return to him."

"No he is not," Kara yelled sitting up, "Clark loves me."

"I know he does child," Alfred said entering the room and setting a tray down. "But can you honestly tell me that you don't think there is something different about him."

"Different?" Kara asked confused.

"Before the attack you trained with Clark, right?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, sure, whenever he came to visit," Kara answered.

"After those training sessions, how did you feel?" Alfred continued.

"Tried, sore," Kara replied.

"Were you covered in bruises and cuts?"

"I had some bruises and some cuts," Kara countered.

"But were you covered with them?" Alfred clarified.

"No," Kara conceded.

"Did he treat you injuries when training was done?"

"Yes," Kara answered.

"And what about after the attack? Has he done any of those things since the attack?"

"No," Kara whispered, "but once I get strong enough he won't have to because I wont be hurt. I just have to get stronger."

"Kara, this is not something you did wrong." Bruce said taking her hand, "Clark is the one who is wrong. He should be helping you build your strength up not just knocking you down."

"I must be doing something wrong," Kara replied, "other wise…"

"No, Kara," Bruce interrupted, "you did nothing wrong. You are not the one to blame for this, do you understand?"

Kara shook her head and started to cry, "He kept telling me to fight back, if I had done that right none of this would have happened."

Bruce did not say anything but gathered the sobbing girl in his arms. "It's okay," he whispered, "it's going to be okay."

"What's going to happen to me?" Kara finally asked pulling away from Bruce.

"You're going to stay here for a while," Bruce answered. "I'm going to go talk to Clark and you are going to stay here with Alfred and rest. Okay?"

"I don't want you hurt," Kara answered.

"I won't be," Bruce said letting go of her and standing up. "Now you stay here and eat the breakfast that Alfred as prepared for you and then get some rest understand."

"Yes," Kara replied as Alfred placed the tray of food in front of her.

"Good," Bruce said, "Alfred I need to talk to you for a moment in the hall."

"Yes, of course."

Once they were in the hall and the door closed Bruce spoke, "Keep an eye on her, and as soon as the rain lets up get her to a room with sun."

"Yes sir and where will you be going."

"To Smallville, I made some calls last night and called in a few favors. I have custody and adoption papers for Kara. All Clark needs to do is sign them."

"You're going to adopt Kara?"

"If the situation is bad enough yes."

"Well then good luck and be safe."

"I will. Good bye, Alfred."

I have the next chapter almost finished just need some reviews to help me finish and post it.


	5. Chapter 5

*****

Thank your for all the reviews. And to KJun I realized that Clark is acting OOC but if he wasn't then I would not have a story. Thank you for having an open mind, but I'm afraid you are just going to have to wait like Kara to find out why he is OOC.

And again I don't own many of these characters or make money from this. If I had to rely on my writing for money I would be dead.

The Confrontation

After debating exactly how he was going to get to Smallville, Bruce decided to take the Batmobile and go as Batman. He decided that it would be easier to make an excuse as to why Batman was there than to explain why Bruce Wayne was there. Batman finally stopped his car in front of the Kent house. The whole trip he had been thinking about what he was going to say to Clark. Now, part of him just wanted to grab Kara's stuff and get out without a confrontation, while the other part wanted to knock Clark to the ground.

Stepping out of his car he saw that the place was clearly not being kept up. The uncut grass was over a foot high, the garden plants and vines that had once framed the front porch had completely taken it over. Bruce was grateful that there were no longer any animals on the farm, for he knew that they would be either near death or dead of starvation.

Walking up the stairs he opened the door not brothering to knock. The inside of the house looked the same as the out. Bills stacked up on the front table, dishes in the sink, and dirty clothes piled on top of the washing machine. He saw, to his disgust, that most of Kara's clothes had blood on them. Locating what appeared to be the last clean trash bag in the house he started to put Kara's clothes in it, he'd have Alfred try and clean them later. After leaving the laundry room he headed for the stairs to grab what Kara needed from her bedroom. At the bottom of the stairs he found the table Kara had said she had fallen on. The legs had snapped and one corner was covered with blood. Her bedroom, he found, was not much better than the rest of the house. Her sheets were filthy and had dried blood on them, and her school books and papers were scattered around the room. After putting what he thought Kara would need and want into the bag he shut the door and headed back down the stairs. As he headed for the door he was surprised to see Clark coming in the door.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked as he hung his keys on a hook by the door.

"I came to pick up Kara's things," Batman said, dropping the trash bag and pulling a set of papers from a tube on his belt. "I'm also going to need you to sign these."

"Why do you need Kara's things?" Clark asked, "What are these? Adoption papers?"

"Kara will be living with me from now on," Batman said firmly, "You're going to sign those and then stay away from her."

"And why on Earth do you think I would hand my cousin over to you?" Clark asked crossing his arms and blocking the door.

"Because you don't want these pictures or the story of your abuse to get out," Batman said showing him the pictures he had taken of Kara. "Those are copies. You can keep them or burn them I don't care, just stay away from Kara."

"You think a few pieces of paper are going to keep me from my cousin," Clark spat. "I'm her guardian; I'm the one who is supposed to care for her, not you!"

"Care for her?" Batman shouted, "Look around this place! Dishes piled up, laundry stacked up, blood everywhere! This is no place for a child to live!"

"Kara is not a child, she is 15. She can cook, and clean for herself, or not, it is her choice she does not need me around 24/7!"

"She might look 15," Batman countered, "but from what you've told me, she only has two years of life experience. Have you actually taught her to cook and clean or did you assume that because she looks 15 and most 15-year-olds know how to cook and clean she can to?"

"Enough!" Clark roared walking pass Batman and over to the kitchen sink. Once there he pour himself a glass of water and stared out the window. After he drank the water he sighed and said. "Something's wrong, Bruce, I don't know what it is but something is wrong."

"Let me help you," Batman offered, surprised by the sudden change in Clark. He realized that this quick change in Clark's demeanor would make it harder for him to convince Kara that she had to stay away from her cousin. But that was a problem to deal with later, now he had to deal with Clark. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Clark said still not looking at him, "Sometimes, I'm fine, other times, I'm not. Give me the papers. I'll sign them, Kara needs to be safe."

Batman handed over the papers and a pen and waited while Clark signed them.

"You'll keep this quiet, right?" Clark asked handing the papers back. "Not for my sake, but for hers."

"Yes," Batman said putting the papers back in his belt. "But I would like to help you to."

"You can't help me, no one can." Clark said staring out the window again.

"Clark…" Batman started but Clark cut him off. "Get out."

"What?" Batman asked confused.

"Get out!" Clark yelled grabbing Batman by the arm with one hand and the bag of Kara's belonging with the other and heading for the door. "Get out and take the brat's clothes with you!" he said as he opened the door and through both Batman and the bag onto the front yard. "Go away and don't come back here again!" He then turned back into the house and slammed the door so hard the whole house started to shake.

Slightly dazed by the rough landing and the quick change in Clark's demeanor, Batman picked up the bag and headed for his car. On the way home he replayed what had happened back in his mind. On one hand he was glad Kara was now safe, on the other he wondered how safe the world was from Clark.

*******

Ok have to stop there for now. Please review.


End file.
